A Hybrid's Life
Cast *Flik - Tj Detweiler (Recess) *Atta - Ashley Spinelli (Recess) *Dot - Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch) *Queen - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Alphie - Tinkles (Hotel Transylvania) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Groopert (The Grinch) and Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) *Mr. Soil - Buck (Ice Age) *Dr. Flora - Sally (Cars) *Thorny - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Cornelius - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Hopper - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Molt - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Thumper - Hackus (Smurfs) *Axel and Loco - Scratch and Grounder (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *P.T. Flea - Hamm (Toy Story)=John Ratzenberger *Francis - Mario (Super Mario) *Slim - Alex (Madagascar) *Heimlich - Linus Van Pelt (The Peanuts) *Dim - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Gypsy - Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) *Manny - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Rosie - Petunia Rhubarb (Veggietales) *Tuck and Roll - B1 and B2 (Bananas In Pyjamas) *The Fly Brothers - Pedro The Pig and Morgan (Bananas In Pyjamas) *Thud the Big Fly - Torque (Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command) *The Bird - Sharptooth Mom (The Land Before Time) Other cast: *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Ant that gets tired - Melman (Madagascar) *Grasshoppers - Fairy Tale Villains (Shrek the Third), Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie), Moppets (The Muppets) and Pirates (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! A VeggieTales Movie) *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Gupta and Flynn (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Nemo (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory), Junior, Laura, Annie, Percy, and Lil' Pea (Veggietales), Gary Garlic and Callie Flower (Veggietales in the House/Veggietales in the City), Bikini Bottom Children (Spongebob Squarepants) *Flies at Circus - Roar Omega Roar (Monsters University) *Baby Maggots - Yasha (An American Tail) and Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Drumming Tarantula - Charlie (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Circus Fireflies - Brainy and Grouchy (The Smurfs) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Jaws Theta Ki (Monsters University) *Harry and Bug friend - Ferdinand (Ferdinand) and Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Trevor (Thomas and Friends) *Mime Bug - Bacon Bill (Veggietales in the House/Veggietales in the City) *Bartender - Pa Grape (Veggietales) *Cockroach Waitress - Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) *Mosquito Waitress - Lizzie (Cars) *Slick - Guapo (Ferdinand) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Ozzy (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) *Baby Birds - Baby Fastbiters (The Land Before Time) *Woody (In Outtakes) - Hiro (Big Hero 6) Gallery: TJ Detweiler.jpg|Tj Detweiler as Flik Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli as Princess Atta Cindy lou who grinch 2018.png|Cindy Lou Who as Dot Sam_c2.png|Sam Sparks as The Queen Tinkles.png|Tinkles as Alphie 45017cd1-e0be-4051-b4f5-07ef7e41ed86__CR0,0,300,300_PT0_SX300__.jpg|Groopert Dennis ht3.png|and Dennis as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Buck ice age 3.png|Buck as Mr. Soil Sally in Cars 2.jpg|Sally as Dr. Flora Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Thorny Flint 0.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Cornelius Prince Charming Shrek the Third.jpg|Prince Charming as Hopper Rumpelstiltskin shrek.png|Rumpelstilskin as Molt Hackus (Naughty).png|Hackus as Thumper Grounder and Scratch.jpg|Grounder and Scratch as Axel and Loco Hamm.jpg|Hamm as P.T. Flea=John Ratzenberger MarioDiCArtwork.jpg|Mario as Francis Alex the Lion.jpg|Alex as Slim Linus peanuts movie.png|Linus Van Pelt as Heimlich Arlo.png|Arlo as Dim Wyldstyle.jpg|Wyldstyle/Lucy as Gyspy Emmet Lego Movie.png|Emmet Brickowski as Manny PetuniaRhubarb.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Rosie Bananer-i-pyjamas-10-5050582718065-05.jpg|B1 and B2 as Tuck and Roll Torque.jpg|Torque as Thud The Big Fly Category:Seansiq Productions Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof